Characters
This page will serve as an introduction to the many different characters of Nathan and Garrett, no matter if the part they play is big or small. This includes Nathan and Garrett, their friends, their coworkers, and anyone else they happen to know, or maybe they don't know them! Don't know them yet at least... Nathan Nathan Caldwell is a wise-cracking skeleton with an outgoing personality and a joke for every situation. He is one of the two main characters, alongside his friend Garrett. Personality Nathan is always cracking jokes, whether the people around him like it or not. He is constantly looking for something to do or a new way to have fun. Nathan is always moving when he talks, especially with his hands. He has a generally positive outlook on life and is usually in a good mood. Appearance Nathan is a living skeleton who has messy light brown hair and a scraggly beard that covers his bottom teeth, but not his top. He is usually seen wearing a blue plaid flannel over a white undershirt, although he is known to sometimes wear a blue checkered flannel. Garrett Garrett Andrews is much more reserved than his friend Nathan and is known for being more calculated and methodical. Has a crush on Amber. Personality Garrett is kind at heart, but his impatience causes him to act grumpy and occasionally rude. He suffers from the duality of being short-tempered and impatient, but being too hesitant and calculated to act himself. He looks for companionship and romance but has difficulty finding it due to his inability to act. Garrett will often criticize others or pick apart their statements if he sees them as foolish or incorrect. Appearance Garrett has one of the simplest designs in the show, wearing only 2 significant pieces of clothing, both with minimal detail. He wears a red hoodie and a pair of standard jeans. Unlike Nathan, Garrett has no hair of any sort and is teased by the other characters for being "bald". Brett Brett Dennis is a high-school friend of Nathan and Garrett and a new homeowner. He’s a slightly dimmer bulb than Nathan and Garrett and is known for trying (and failing) to throw parties at his house. He is a barista at Bean Me Up. Personality Brett is a kind and helpful person and will try to give what he can to solve a situation. He can appear to be a bit clueless sometimes, and will frequently get off track. He is also a frequent victim of bad luck, which only serves to throw him off more. Brett is fairly sensitive and dislikes being made little of, which leads to lots of confrontation with Casey. Appearance Brett has long straight light brown hair that reaches down to his upper back. It is commonly seen with a strand loose on the side and can get messy easily. Brett also has a short scruffy beard and a beard. He usually wears a brown bomber jacket with a white fur collar, with a plain t-shirt beneath. He wears a pair of faded jeans folded at the ankle and old beat-up shoes. Casey Casey Richards is a generally sassy, cynical, and deadpan person who lives with Brett. Casey is able to tolerate the company of Nathan, Garrett, and Brett, but that’s about it. Personality Casey can often be dissatisfied or bored in many situations. She often mocks other characters or finds their struggles humorous. When speaking, she will often avoid eye contact and talk with a lot of sarcasm. She rarely smiles and is more likely to snicker if she finds something amusing. She is very often on her phone as a way to try and distance herself from the conversation or situation she is in. Appearance Casey is dressed fairly casually, with a tight black tank top and a red plaid flannel tied haphazardly around her waist. She has knee height black boots with a slight heel to them. Casey also has long, straight, dark brown hair that she rarely styles due to disinterest in her appearance. Amber Amber Bell is a quiet redheaded girl and the subject of Garrett’s affection. She works at Bean Me Up as a barista and loves to play Pokémon on her 3DS, which she brings with her everywhere. Amber is one of three girls. She has a twin sister named Autumn and a younger sister named Ginger. Personality The idea of giving Garrett a love interest was a very early concept to give him something to work towards and a way to develop his character. Amber was made to be so nice and sympathetic to show that Garrett is not with her because he was rejected, but rather that he has failed to act on it, despite his impatience. Appearance Amber has long red hair that is almost always tied in a braid that goes over her shoulder. Her usual outfit is comprised of a White long sleeve with black stripes, and a pair of pink sneakers. Amber's job at Bean Me Up makes her want to take good care of her appearance and can be found wearing a Bean Me Up apron while on the job. Abby Abby Holly is a very excitable person, always looking for something to do or scheming up some plan or prank to pull off She loves to spend time with other people and can often be very energetic and daring. She can't stand being alone or doing nothing, and will easily get restless if nothing interesting or fun is happening. She is very playful and mischevious and usually doesn't worry about the potential consequences of what she is doing. Personality Abby has an extreme sweet tooth and loves all sorts of candies, desserts and other junk food. She is especially fond of chocolate, and usually has a chocolate bar or lollipop with her. Without her sweets, she becomes very tired and lethargical, and won't have the energy she usually does. Appearance Abby has short dark brown hair, fashioned in a chin-length straight bob haircut with thick bangs separated into three chunks that end just above her eyes. She has a rounder face than the rest of the characters, visible in her cheeks, chin, and nose. She wears very colorful clothing, with a red beanie and a purple zip-up hoodie. Underneath the hoodie is a baggy gray shirt. For bottoms, she has a pair of jean short shorts with a pair of black leggings beneath them. Robert Robert Santell is a teenager known for his love of pizza and skateboarding. He is a huge fan of 90’s culture despite barely having been alive at the time. Is most frequently found at a local pizza place, and if he is not, he is on his way to one. Personality Robert is very confident and funloving and tends not to take things too seriously. Would die defending the nineties, but is unable to tell you why. Robert is proficient in the Triangle, and this gives him great popularity within his class, and eventually leads to him meeting his "girlfriend". Appearance Robert has long blonde hair that reaches just below his shoulders, unlike anyone in particular. He displays his love of pizza by wearing a black T-Shirt with a slice of pizza displayed on the front. Underneath is a red long sleeve shirt, to keep him warm. Robert no longer knows where said T-Shirt is which is a total bummer and he should totally find it sometime soon or else. Robert wears a pair of plain jeans and red converse sneakers. Robert bears no visual similarities to anyone at all on the planet. Dan Dan Jeremy is the personification of surfer culture and lazy days in the sun, despite it being winter and him not being a surfer. He is a very laid back person and thrives on good vibes. He is always talking about the bigger picture and thinking very philosophically but never does anything with his observations. A frequent marijuana smoker. Personality Dan is Nathan's best friend beside Garrett, and often the one that Nathan goes to for advice, which is usually misinterpreted by Nathan. Nobody is able to tell when he is high and when he isn't, not even himself. Appearance Dan has dark black hair, tied behind his head in a big messy bun and a single hoop earring, which is usually covered by his messy hairstyle. Dan wears a light blue Hawaiian shirt with large pink flowers on it, and a pair of cargo shorts below. On his feet are a pair of flip flops to match the shirt. Dan has a large frame, which holds his equally large stomach and chest. Deon Deon Robinson is the manager of Bean Me Up and Garrett’s Rival. He is known for his incredibly clean appearance and strict rulesets. He puts up with no tomfoolery and usually wears an expressionless face. Personality Deon is known to have sentient thought and human emotions, but he rarely if ever expresses himself outside of what is necessary to run the coffee shop. His rivalry with Garrett is mysterious, as neither of them has done anything to harm each other, but they both share an animosity and hatred for the other. Deon runs a tight ship at Bean Me Up and is respected but feared by his employees. He somehow has a girlfriend, who ironically cannot stop expressing her emotions. Appearance Deon has a very refined and clean-cut look to him, with short black hair, and a well trimmed and faded beard. He is known for his characteristically large eyebrows, which only intensify the looks he gives you. He wears a navy blue V-neck shirt, with a plain white T-Shirt beneath. Ken Ken Douglas 'is a minor character known for his organization and ability to throw great parties. Ken has known Brett since college and was his closest friend at the time. He currently lives with his boyfriend Leo. Personality Ken's personality is very reserved, and he has good control over his emotions. He is able to run a clean and efficient house, despite the ridiculous and Gatsby-esque nature of his parties. Ken himself does not party but instead uses the time to make sure that everyone else is having as good a time as possible. Appearance Ken has long black dreadlocks that he ties into a ponytail at the back of his head. He wears a grey sweater with 3 green diamonds on it, with an untucked green dress shirt beneath. Ginger 'Ginger Bell is Amber's little sister and is an unmotivated and disinterested teenager. She hates her life, she hates you, and she hates herself. Typical. Personality Ginger is a high school Junior forced into doing cheerleading in an attempt to make her more motivated. However, the exact opposite occurred, and Ginger actively loathes cheerleading and the fake attitudes associated with it. She is in the same grade as Robert, but she hardly talks to him outside of passing remarks at his expense. Appearance She has chin length messy red hair that comes down in the front in two long strands. She has a round face and pointy nose. She wears a large red bow on the red side of her head alongside a yellow sweater and a red skirt, her cheerleading outfit.